The Game UnCancelled
by Maximagination
Summary: THIS IS NOT AN INTERACTIVE GAME!In this fanfic, Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward are invited to play an RP hosted by Mr. Krabs where the players are poor hobos that try to make the best of life.
1. Round 1! Instructions Included

This is a sneak peek to the first episode of THE GAME! More will be posted after I end the first season of SSSCS! Please subscribe to view more!

* * *

><p>Let's play:<p>

THE GAME

By Maximagination

* * *

><p>It was a dark night outside of the Krusty Krab. Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick were sitting, talking about why Mr. Krabs invited them right now.<p>

"I got this card that said, 'COME ON SATURDAY AT 10 PM. BRING A FRIEND. YOU ARE FIRED IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO DO THIS.'" Spongebob stated.

"I mean, I would have not done this so I could get fired, but I figured this might be… interesting…" Squidward added.

"But why didn't you invite me, Bob? I thought you'd want to." Sandy asked.

"I didn't feel comfortable asking you to go somewhere late. Asking Patrick would be different. "Spongebob said, embarrassed.

"At least you did that. I don't want to be seen with Patridiot right here! Sandy is the most cultured animal Bikini Bottom has ever seen! At least, before me." Squidward grinned. They saw a car pull up, and Mr. Krabs ran out of it, unlocked the restaurant door, and pulled them in.

"Finally! What's the hub-bub?" Sandy yelled.

"I wanted to host this role-playing game. And the only way I could do that was to force you guys by surprise." Krabs babbled.

"Oooh!" Spongebob twinkled. "Will there be dungeons, dragons, princesses, or stuff?"

"No, no, no, and how do I answer that last one?" Mr. Krabs responded. "No, this is about how life would be if you guys forgot each other and lived in separate alleys outside of restaurants with tattered clothes like hobos."

"I think I just lost my culture." Squidward frowned.

"Here's how it works. Each of you will have a turn to decide what metaphorical path to take. These things will shape your future."

"Mentaflooric paths? Future shaping? THIS SOUNDS PAINFUL!" Patrick cried.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." Krabs said.

"But does anybody have advantages?" Sandy questioned.

"It depends on where you live. Each person will have one dollar and ten life points. You lose one life a turn, and multiple if you fight or something. You can gain health by eating, and you can raise your max. health with the right foods . You can also sleep in your alle- I mean 'home' to gain you full life… if you have a good night's sleep."

"I'm scared." Patrick cried. AGAIN.

"Anyway," Mr. Krabs continued, "the only thing you really keep from your 'life' is pretty much your personalities. The only way you can really get stuff is by searching in dumpsters. I think this is it. LET'S START!'

* * *

><p>TURN 1<p>

_Italics are Mr. Krabs_

Any dialogue without italics are the players

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 10/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**

"_Spongebob, you are currently living at Sea Chicken Shack's Alley. What do you do?"_

"Hmm… I'm not sure… are their hobos near me?"

"_Yes."_

"Then I'd like to talk to them."

"_They beat you up brutally. You lose 3 health"._

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 6/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**

* * *

><p><strong>SQUIDWARD TENTACLES<strong>

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 10/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**

"Ick. I can't believe I'm outside of Goofy Goober's."

"_Well, what are you going to do here?"_

"I guess I'll search through the dumpster."

"_You found a can of expired crushed peanuts!"_

"Alright!"

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goofy Goober Dumpster**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 9/10**

**Items:**

**Can of crushed peanuts (expired by 13 days)**

* * *

><p><strong>SANDY CHEEKS<strong>

**Location: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 10/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**

"_**You are at the Chum Bucket Alley. What do you do?"**_

"LEAVE!"

"_Okay, where do you go?"_

"Am I taking two turns?"

"_No. It will cost you two life, but you'll increase your max. health by one."_

"DEAL! I think I'll go… TO GOO LAGOON!"

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Goo Lagoon**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 8/11 **

**Items:**

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICK STAR<strong>

**Location: Diner Alley**

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 10/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**

"_What do you want to do?"_

"I'm not sure… um…"

"_HURRY UP!"_

"I think I'll sleep."

"_Umm… you don't need to."_

"WELL I WANT TO!"

"_Uhh… Okay."_

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: Diner Alley**

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 10/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**


	2. Round 2!

_Italics are Mr. Krabs_

Any dialogue without italics are the players

TURN 2

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 6/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**

"_I guess that didn't work."_

"I think I'll… *sob* *sob* CRY! WAA!"

"_I guess that will no- Actually, somebody feels bad for you and gives you 2 dollars!"_

"WOW! CRYING DOES SOLVE PROBLEMS!"

"_But you lose 1 extra health."_

"Aw.

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 4/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 9/10**

**Items:**

**Can of Crushed Peanuts (expired two weeks ago)**

"_What do you want to do?"_

"I think I'll eat the peanuts.

"_They are still fine, and you gain 1 max. health!"_

"YEAH!"

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 11/11**

**Items:**

**N/A**

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Goo Lagoon**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 9/11**

**Items:**

**N/A**

"Ah, the beach! I think I'll take my airsuit off and just lay in my bikini!"

"_You soak up the sun. A man pays you $5 dollars to dance with him. You also have… um… 5% affection with him! Do you want to say anything with him?"_

"How about I ask what's his name?"

"_His name is Horton. He leaves, hoping to see you again!"_

"Nice!"

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Goo Lagoon**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $6**

**Health: 8/11**

**Items:**

**N/A**

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: Diner Alley**

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 10/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**

"_You are sitting when you see your hobo neighbor trying to attack you! What do you do?"_

"_94 pounds."_

"I'll sit on him!"

"_You sit on him. He starts to lose his breath until he's unconscious._

"I think I'll take the stuff on him."

"_You find 4 dollars on him and a sardine can._

"COOL!"

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: Diner Alley**

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $5**

**Health: 9/10**

**Items:**

**Sardine Can**


	3. Round 3!

_Italics are Mr. Krabs_

Any dialogue without italics are the players

TURN 3

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 4/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**

"_Now what?"_

"I want to leave… maybe I can go to the Krusty Krab!"

"_In this game world, I don't serve or hire hobos."_

"Oh. Maybe I'll go to the gym and work out!"

"_Membership is $20 a month!"_

"How long is a month?"

"_Each turn is a day, but one month is ten days."_

"Okay. I think I'll do pushups. I really need to shape up.

"_But you said you wanted to go somewhere! That's already a turn!"_

"I guess I got a bit carried away. I think I'll just do push-ups here."

"_Ugh… I hate people who can't make choices."_

"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"_OK! You lose 1 extra health, and gain 2 max. health."_

"Woot!"

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 2/12**

**Items:**

**N/A**

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 11/11**

**Items:**

"I feel like I'm where I began… but with more health."

"Do you know what you want to do?"

"I think I'll do another dump dive!"

"I think I might help if you be a bit specific."

"Maybe an instrument?"

"You find…"

"YES?"

"A muddy-waterlogged cheap kazoo!"

"Crap."

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 10/11**

**Items:**

**A muddy-waterlogged cheap kazoo**

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Goo Lagoon**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $6**

**Health: 8/11**

**Items:**

"Ahh, I love being here! I'd love to take a swim."

"A SHARK COMES! WHAT DO YOU DO?"

"Grab a surfboard and WHACK it!"

"That didn't work! The shark slaps you hard! You lose 5 health."

"uhh…"

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Goo Lagoon**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $6**

**Health: 2/11**

**Items:**

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: Diner Alley**

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $5**

**Health: 9/10**

**Items:**

**Sardine Can**

"I could use some money. I think I'll sell this."

"_GOOD CHOICE! However, sardines are fish (NOTE: the author didn't realize this until now) so you can only sell them to cannibals."_

"EW!"

"_You still get a few bucks."_

"NEATO!"

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: **

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $11**

**Health: 8/10**

**Items:**

**N/A**


	4. Round 4!

_Italics are Mr. Krabs_

Any dialogue without italics are the players

TURN 4

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 2/12**

**Items:**

"I think I'll take a jog."

"_Are you sure?_

"Yeah.

"_You will gain an extra max. health point, but you lose that point, as well as your next turn, because you ran out of energy and passed out."_

"Ugh…

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 0/11**

**Items:**

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 10/11**

**Items:**

**Cheap muddy-waterlogged kazoo**

"**I think I'll want to try again."**

"**Another dump dive?"**

"**For another instrument."**

"**First off, excessive dump diving lowers your max. health, and you find…**

"**A TISSUE!"**

"**Can you run the bleep machine?"**

"**Okay."**

"***BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* WATERMELON! *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BlE-**

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 9/10**

**Items:**

**A muddy water-logged kazoo**

**A tissue**

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Goo Lagoon**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $6**

**Health: 2/11**

**Items:**

"I want to go home. But I don't think I'm going to make it there."

"_So… Whatcha gunner do?"_

"I think I'll buy a soda from the Surf Shack."

"_What kind?"_

"Diet Dr. Kelp."

"_It costs $3 dollars. You drink it. You gain 7 health points."_

"That's more like it."

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Surf Shack (Goo Lagoon)**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 8/11**

**Items:**

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: Magic Store **

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $11**

**Health: 8/10**

**Items:**

"_You're sitting down when the police come to arrest you. What do you do?"_

"If I get arrested, I could get daily food."

"_You're going to lose this game if you turn yourself in. And if you get arrested, you will not get daily food."_

"UGH! I think I'll just run to 'Magic Store' and buy a disguise.

"_What kind of clothes?"_

"Shirt, pants, shoes, glasses."

"_This all equals $20."_

"Without shoes?"

"_$15."_

"I think I'll not buy… pants."

"_If you don't, people will recognize your old pants."_

"I might just not wear pants."

"_You're getting arrested for possessing and selling fish. I think I might make it a law to wear pants."_

"Come on. There are fish that run around not wearing anything!"

"_FINE! $10!"_

"Okay. At least I have underwear."

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: Magic Store**

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 7/10**

**Items:**

**Shirt**

**Glasses**


	5. Round 5!

_Italics are Mr. Krabs_

Any dialogue without italics are the players

TURN 5

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 0/11**

**Items**

**TURN LOST**

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 11/11**

**Items:**

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 9/10**

**Items:**

**A tissue**

**A muddy water-logged kazoo**

"I think I need to lay off the dump diving. Maybe I'll do real diving. TO THE BEACH!"

"_Walking there costs one extra health, but you get 1 extra max. health!"_

"OK!"

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goo Lagoon**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 7/11**

**Items:**

**A tissue**

**A muddy water-logged kazoo**

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Surf Shack (Goo Lagoon)**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 8/11**

**Items:**

"It was nice to be here. I want to go back home, but I HATE the Chum Bucket. Why'd you even make me go there?"

"_I don't know…."_

"I need another alley. An alley where I'm safe."

"_Where are you going to go?"_

"I think I'll go to Goofy Goobers!"

"_Okay. Funny, Squidward lives there, and he left to Goo Lagoon."_

"JUST TAKE ME TO THE GOOBER!"

"_You get one extra max. health for the cost of two health this turn."_

"The next step in becoming powerful!"

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley **

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 6/12**

**Items:**

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: Magic Store**

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 7/10**

**Items:**

**Shirt**

**Glasses**

"I think the coast is clear. I think I can no longer live at the diner. *SOB* I REALLY LOVED IT THERE!"

"_Well, blame the writer for accidentally giving you sardines. You did sell them."_

"I know… I guess I'll just ask for a job."

"_Nobody hires hobos! If they did, the game would be pointless!"_

"Oh. Maybe I'll just walk to the thrift store and sell my pants. Maybe I can buy something the next turn."

"_Yeah, I'm not letting you walk a non-extra max. health distance to sell pants and do something else. We also talked a lot."_

" *SOB*"

"_You still get $3."_

"Sure…"

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: Thrift Store**

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $4**

**Health: 6/10**

**Items:**

**Shirt**

**Glasses**


	6. Round 6!

_Italics are Mr. Krabs_

Any dialogue without italics are the players

TURN 6

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 11/111**

**Items:**

"YAY! A TYPO! I HAVE 111 MAX HEALTH!"

"_Oops. I need to change it."___

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 11/11**

**Items:**

" "

"_Anything you want to do?"_

"I guess I'll do some push-ups."

"_You gain one max. health point and lose two health, but you don't get two extra max. health because the other hobo tries to attack you during your workout! What do you do?"_

"Punch him."

"_Where?"_

"How about that meat part under the shoulder and near the armpit?"

"_He loses 3 points. He punches you in the rib for 4 points."_

"I kick him in the part behind his shin."

"_He loses 5 health. He gives you $5 and walks away."_

"Cool!"

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Location: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Home: Sea Chicken Shack Alley**

**Money: $8**

**Health: 5/11**

**Items:**

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goo Lagoon**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 7/11**

**Items:**

**A tissue**

**A muddy water-logged kazoo**

"I think I'll take off my shirt and search for stuff in the water."

"_For starters, people get away from you because you aren't wearing anything."_

"Uggh! I'm turning red."

"_You manage to find a rusty can filled with worms."_

"I guess it's okay."

"_However, your tissue dissolved in the water."_

" "

**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES**

**Location: Goo Lagoon**

**Home: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Money: $1**

**Health: 6/11**

**Items:**

**A tin can with live worms**

**A muddy water-logged kazoo**

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 6/12**

**Items:**

"Time for a workout! Push-ups perhaps?"

"_Congrats! You gained two extra max. health for the price of two health!_

"Okay! Squidward will be sorry when I kick his sorry a- can you switch to the next player?"

**SANDY CHEEKS**

**Location: Goofy Goober's Alley**

**Home: Chum Bucket Alley**

**Money: $3**

**Health: 4/14**

**Items:**

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: Thrift Store **

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $4**

**Health: 6/10**

**Items:**

**Shirt**

**Glasses**

"I think I can sell my pants and have time to buy something. Wait… didn't I just do that?"

"_Yes. Yes you did."_

"Oh. I think I'll go somewhere else. Somewhere no one can find me."

"_And where is that?"_

"STINKY'S!

"_Since you've done a lot of small walking, you'll receive one max. health at no extra health cost."_

"OK!"

**PATRICK STAR**

**Location: Stinky's **

**Home: Diner Alley**

**Money: $4**

**Health: 5/11**

**Items:**

**Shirt**

**Glasses**


End file.
